narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gokuto Tsurugi
Gokuto Tsurugi (ゴクトツルギ, Tsurugi Gokuto) is the former leader of Yamagakure, being its Fourth Yamakage (四代目山影, Yondaime Yamakage). He is also the leader of the Tsurugi Clan, and the protector of the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. Background Gokuto was born to a prestigious clan in the Land of Mountains. When he was five he became a Genin and when he was seven he became a Chūnin. He was able to properly control his clan's specialty, Earth Control Technique at age eight. He was raised to know Earth Release jutsu. At age thirteen he became a Jonin and assisted in his clan's war with their "parent" clan, the Yama Clan. At age thirty he began training in Fire Release jutsu. It took him five years to complete his fire element teachings and he was deemed the leader of the Tsurugi Clan. Years later he founds Yamagakure's ANBU and it's Academy. Appearance Gokuto Tsurugi has a lot of similarities with the Former Raikage. He is a tall light-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back black hair, a few wrinkles, and small scars on his face and chest. Unlike other Kages, Gokuto doesn't seem to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis. He generally has a katana strapped to his back. He usually wears a white military suit, with matching pants and boots; adding to his fierce appearance. All of these aspects combined gives the Fourth Yamakage the appearance of an old western war general. Personality He is usually a hard, stern man but he has a soft side, especially for children. Due to the long life he has lived, Gokuto served as a source of wisdom, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Yamakage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. Despite his standing as Yamakage, he seemed to have had some sense of lecherousness in him as he spent much of his free time talking to young girls. He is also headstrong and easily excited, smashing a boulder when news of his a new Akatsuki arising arrived. He also burst through a palace wall (probably from inside his own office too) to attend the Kage Summit. His assistant implied that this wasn't the first time. This suggests that he is quite destructive while in this mental state. Abilities Being the leader of his entire village, Gokuto is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. A younger shinobi, Ryun Mazuka, also mentioned in the fight with enemy ninja that, before them, only Gokuto was able to deflect the Ten-Tails. Ryun also notes that, like most Kage, Gokuto's chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Immense Strength Gokuto is physically very strong, as he broke a boulder with just a single punch. His strength is further displayed in the Fifth Great Shinobi War when he punches through a wall, the floor, and even snapping swords in two. Despite his large physique, Gokuto is noted for being rather fast. Befitting his appearance, Gokuto seems to prefer taijutsu combat to which he has shown tremendous prowess at. In addition to powerful punches, he is shown able to use equally impressive throws and take-downs. He prefers using wrestling techniques to more traditional forms of taijutsu. Earth and Fire Techniques Gokuto's battle style rely mainly on his earth element jutsu and physical strength. Despite his brutish nature, he proved to be very crafty and skilled in earth-based jutsu, being able to use wide-scale techniques with seemingly no effort to help catch his opponents off guard. During the initial attack on Kumogakure, his earth-based prowess was shown from being able to easily take down dozens of ninja while almost casually walking towards his destination. The pinnacle of his skill in manipulating earth chakra was shown from his ability to summon earth and alter it around the entire terrain to suit his team's needs. Another ability of his was to utilize his earth chakra to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armor capable of defending him from nearly all forms of physical attacks, whilst at the same time making his strikes more destructive. Also, he could summon chakra into the palm of his hand to become visible and enhance his strikes. His precision of this was shown great enough to engrave an emblem in rock. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain Ninja Category:Kage